1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to network communications, and more particularly to an access gateway and a method for providing cloud storage service.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of cloud storage technologies, cloud storage service providers are more prevalent. These cloud storage service providers provide cloud storage service for users. The users need to manually install backend software for each cloud storage service provider, and use the cloud storage services provided by each cloud storage service provider via the installed backend software.
However, different cloud storage service providers have different backend software, so the users need to manually install many different kinds of backend software, which is very inconvenient.